


Tony Stark and his missions.

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, mission, pov mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark and his missions.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in my Roleplay, please message me on Skype: ItsRosseth.

"Tony, Tony, Tony." He muttered to himself, landing on the gigantic X. "These people really like visitors, apparently." He said, doing his best to cover the landing spot. 'Idiots.' he thought and as quietly as he could, he looked behind the barrier that was shielding their view of him, yet not hindering his at all.

Smirking, he softly raised his hand, sending off four individual missiles, all four reaching the intended target with easy. After making sure it was clear for the hostages, one by one he begin to fly them to a remote location, not too far from their village. Once making sure that there was no one left to be held captive, Tony made his presence known, grinning cruelly at the expression at the men's face. Some men stayed to fight, most flew. Cowards. The lot of them.

"I bet you double or nothing, JARVIS. Double or not a thing that they knew I was coming." He spoke, confidence threaded through his voice. Arrogance, pride, disappointment, anger and confidence wove a web inside of his head, heart and body.

"Anyone ever tell you stealing is WRONG?" Without waiting for a response, he ordered them to drop all of their weapons, smirking and running his hand over of of the female agents, laughing loudly as he pulled out a machete. "A machete? REALLY? Kids these days." Shaking his head, he asked JARVIS to perform a scan on the rest of the remaining assailant's body, all tests coming up negative. Looking down the line, someone caught his eyes. Tony remembered this man, very…vividly. Growling softly, his hand twitching with every intention of killing this one man in cold blood.

That is, until JARVIS informed him of a small child, about 6 or seven, poorly hiding behind a pillar. Taking a deep breath, he slowly diverted the power back and gazed upon the child. Granted, yes, he had lost his parents, and yes, they hated each other. Well, his father hated him at least. Either way, he refused to be the reason for this child's loss.

….He…he couldn't with a good heart kill this child's father. His father may be all that boy had. Tony yelled at the little boy to step back and shield his eyes, no to avail. Narrowing his eyes, he did something he never thought he would do. "He won't die, kid. I won't kill him. I just need you to cover yourself." Extremely reluctant, the boy slowly backed off, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why he trusted this man. This…this….this TIN man. The boy, Aziz, knelt down against the wall and closed his eyes tightly, sobbing uncontrollably, and it only got worse as he heard four shots instead of just three. Aziz disregarded all of his plans and went to go back to his papa.

Tony watched their reunion, bittersweet about it all.

"This is NOT over. It'll never be over." He almost yelled at them. Diverting all of the power to the chest RT, he destroyed all of the weapons, and most of the small huts. Looking back at the father and son, he realized that they had fled, leaving him alone. "DAMN IT!" He had planned to take them in for questioning, but now that was out of his power. After making sure that all weapons were destroyed, Tony hovered over the village to make sure they were all gone before flying home.

As he was nearing the US border, several missals hit his back, granted they didn't hurt as much as they should, but they still fucking HURT!

Spinning around, he raised his hand and obliterated the plane, and it's passenger.

He almost cried out loud at the pain that seemed to NOW make it's appearance. He needed to get to the med bay and fast.


End file.
